


Insight

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [75]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad friend Scott McCall, Hunter Noah Stilinski, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Researcher Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Stiles doesn't believe the whole True Alpha shtick and starts to research. Things come to light neither Hale would have ever believed.
Relationships: Celeste Gajos/Kais Gajos, Claudia Stilinski (Gajos)/Noah Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 31
Kudos: 256





	Insight

»What the hell is Stiles doing?« Derek questioned when he stepped into the loft and saw the young man sitting at the big dining table surrounded by books, two laptops, printouts, and numerous iPads and legal pads.

Peter who was lounging on the sofa reading an old novel looked up, eyed Stiles for a moment before turning towards Derek.

»He's trying to get insight on what the hell is going on with McCall. Stiles doesn't believe in the True Alpha shtick and I can totally understand that. It's a fucking myth,« Peter said.

»So you did what?« Derek said, his eyes flashing and a growl rumbling in his chest.

»So I handed over anything and everything I had on information and contacts so he could verify things for himself. He's been at it since shortly after you left and if I am right, he has come to the same conclusion we came to. Some poor Alpha was slaughtered and his spark was given to McCall in ritual,« Peter answered not in the least bit intimidated by his growling nephew.

Stiles looked over to them, his own eyes flashing in a mixture of purple and white. 

»Could you please stop talking? I have to make a call,« Stiles said.

Both men nodded and quieted down.

Stiles punched a number into his phone and waited for a moment.

»Auntie? It's Stiles,« he said and waited again. He leaned back and put the call on speakerphone.

»Stiles, to what do I owe this pleasure?« a female voice echoed through the loft.

»First, I have to people listening in to the call, Auntie. With me are Derek and Peter Hale. Alpha and Left Hand of the Hale Pack of Beacon Hills. Guys … on the phone are my Aunt and Uncle, Celeste and Kais Gajos of both the Hunters and the Pack,« Stiles introduced.

Peter held his breath and finally understood just why Stiles was so certain about some things concerning werewolves and other creatures. The young man was trained and probably heavily so given just who his aunt and uncle were. 

Stiles grinned and licked his canine teeth.

»Stiles, no poking fun at the werewolves,« his aunt reprimanded him. 

»But it's fun,« Stiles protested.

Kais' rumbling laughter sounded a little bit tinny over the phone but it lost nothing of its warmth. 

»Alpha Hale, Left Hand Hale. It's nice to talk to you. So from what I understood from my nephew's rambling e-mail, you've got a situation brewing in Beacon Hills. Something that you three alone can't cope with and from what Stiles said he isn't sure how the other shifters in town will react once you start to act,« the Gajos' Alpha said.

Derek rolled his eyes and greeted Kais and Celeste as tradition demanded before he softly explained what both he and Peter had deduced. When he spoke the words 'I think the local druid Alan Deaton is responsible' something resonated through Stiles' magic.

»I think that Derek's right. It must be Deaton … my magic resonated with it when he spoke those words,« he interrupted.

»Alan Deaton is no druid and hasn't been since the 1940s. Alan Deaton has been declared Darach during the war,« Celeste said carefully.

»You are telling me that my sister, our former Alpha, willingly and knowingly aligned herself with a dark druid?« Peter sounded incredulous when he spoke.

»It would seem so. From what we know he settled in Beacon Hills in '43 and allied himself with the then Hale Alpha despite the warnings a seer spoke. Shortly after the connection to the land through the Nemeton was lost and from what the Council could deduce it was around that time that the Nemeton was cut down. Alpha Ito informed us when your sister took headship of the family in the early nineties that she held onto the status quo and the only thing she changed was that she retired her uncle from his status as left hand and made her 14-year-old brother take on the job. Other than that we got no information until my sister, her husband, and son settled in the city twelve years ago,« Celeste answered.

»Has Stiles been trained?« Derek suddenly questioned. He needed to think for a moment and some 'mindless' chatter would help him.

»Since he could walk and talk. We raised him alongside our own children right until Claudia and Noah decided to leave the wider New York area for Beacon Hills where Noah's parents lived. She informed us about the happenings in your territory until she fell ill. We lost contact until Stiles informed us that his mother had died and his father had dived into a bottle. It's when we found out that the Darach had messed with Claudia's connection to the land and subsequently killed her and Alpha Hale had taken Noah's memories of being a hunter. Stiles though remained untouched because they thought him too young to be trained. He decided to not pull his father back into the life of a hunter without cause, but I think it will be necessary given that the Darach decided to kill off most of your pack and searched for a new Alpha for his little fiefdom,« Kais explained softly.

»So you want me to free his memories?« Derek asked. He wasn't sure he could do it.

»No … I would prefer to do it myself. While I know it is your territory and it was your mother that did it to him, Alpha Hale, I have a deeper connection to Noah,« Kais said.

»So you want to come to Beacon Hills?«

»Yes,« came the instant answer.

With that, the four of them started to plan what would happen throughout the next couple of days.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
